Currygom's blog/Hiatus 2016-2017
At the end of Season 2, Kubera went on another hiatus after Season 2 Epilogue (released on Naver on March 28, 2016). Currygom continued to periodically post on her blog. Below are the translations of her comments as well as scripts for the posted comic panels. Translation credits: Tierra and Jay (Any missing sections are still waiting for translation.) Notice Several announcements related to Kubera ~~ * First of all, many thanks to everyone who supported and encouraged me when I announced that I would be taking a break. T_T I hadn't taken a break in so long, so I was unsure if I should make an official blog post, or just announce that I would take a break for a while without mentioning how long it would actually be. I worried about it, and decided that it would not be polite if it seemed like I would return any second now while making you wait for nearly a year. So I made an official announcement for a return in 2017. I was prepared for my star rating to take a huge drop once the news was out, but in the end the rating was higher than I expected so I felt so sorry... I want to repay all of you for your support and return quickly, but it's not a situation where I can... T_T I want to get Season 3 of Kubera started even more than you. First of all, I'm no longer getting paid... (Don't laugh. This is important. T_T T_T) I think about the money and getting back to work, but if I try to start Season 3 now I would ruin it, so I stopped. Season 3 has lots of action, but with my current skills there would be late deadlines and horrible art where you can't tell what's going on. It really is likely to happen... * Some of you want me to write another novel in the series during my break. Unfortunately, I have very little free time T_T so it would be difficult to do. There will be small posts about events that would happen in the time period between Season 2 and 3, about new characters appearing in Season 3, and changes you can expect. There will be some previews, and about one image per month in short posts. * (audio CD cover illustrations): (Updated May 9) These are available for purchase now! The Standard Edition is sold here: http://currygom.blog.me/220705177622 * I planned on working on the finite during this break, but the real plan is finishing up some of the printed volumes which were delayed while I was working on Season 2. As you know, I'm progressing too slowly so it's only up to Volume 6 so far... Yes, that's right... T_T T_T The most important thing to me is Kubera, so I am going to concentrate on Kubera-related things first. * As for the Hidden Currygoms, I'm making a separate post for questions about trying to find them. http://currygom.blog.me/220667663887 Regarding the questions I get often: I answered all of them in the main section of that post. So if you have any questions, read that post first! before asking me any questions you might still have!!! When I say that I'm not going to reply to some questions, I really won't and will skip over them. T_T Really. * The 7th Popularity Poll will soon be over. (The link is not included here because the poll is now closed.) * The Brilith outfit design even will be ending soon. (The linked blog post is no longer available.) ''Kubera'' 7th Popularity Poll Results This was how the poll was done~ # There was a preliminary poll of all the supporting characters who appeared from Episode 2-135 on, and the top 10 were decided from that. http://currygom.blog.me/220642703691 # Those 10 supporting characters plus the 10 main characters were put up for vote in the Popularity Poll. http://currygom.blog.me/220663005123 Voters selected "Like" for 12 characters (1 point), "Like more" for 5 characters (2 points), "Like very much" for 3 characters (3 points), and "Like the most" for a main character (5 points). The four different types of points were all added together. #1: Yuta Like: 2232 votes (#2): 2232 points Like more: 1703 votes (#1) 3406 points Like very much: 1406 votes (#1) 4218 points Like the most: 871 votes (#2): 4355 points Total: 14,211 points (Refer to the original blog post for the breakdown of points for the rest of the top 20 votes.) #2: Leez Haias (Kubera Leez) (Note: She received the most "Like the most" votes.) #3: Gandharva #4: Saha On #5: Ran Sairofe #6: God Kubera #7: Agni #8: Asha Rahiro #9: Chandra #10: Kasak Rajof #11: Lutz Sairofe #12: Sagara #13: Maruna #14: Shess #15: Laila Hemawati #16: Mirha Simon #17: Brilith Ruin #18: Rao Leez #19: Airi Yui #20: Rana Reimia (From #21 on, these are not part of the Popularity Poll but are listed based on the supporting character poll.) These are the results based on the characters who appeared from Episode 2-135 up to the present. Thank you for participating in the poll. (See also: Character popularity polls) Brilith outfit design contest has ended! Only entries sent before April 16 at midnight will count. The event post itself has now been set to private. As with the Leez outfit design event, there will be some time before the winners are announced! (It takes a few days to choose the winners, and if you happen to win and I cannot contact you, then I have to wait a few more days for an additional winner...) I will post the results once I have five winners! Ah, I drew the 1st and 2nd prize dresses from the Leez outfit design event for the Season 2 Epilogue afterword, but where will I draw Brilith's outfit designs...? Some of you asked if we have to wait until Season 3 begins and if there'll be an official notice when I take a break, or a special episode, hehehe. Umm... Unless I break my arm or something during Season 3, I'm going to continue the main story without any breaks or special episodes. So perhaps Brilith will be wearing the 1st and 2nd prize dresses in the main story in Season 3. Thanks to everyone who participated in the event. If you are a winner, I will contact you through the guest board of the Naver blog. Thank you! (sticker - Thank You) But is this a new sticker? This is shocking since this is a character who always appeared alongside a rabbit... (sticker - Brown and Cony on laptop) Come to think of it, I think the color is a bit different.....? < (sticker - Brown and girl bear fighting) Ah. It's a completelly different character. They must be brother and sister! (I realized it as soon as I saw them fighting.) ''Kubera'' 6th Anniversary Event - Brilith outfit winners announced Unlike with Leez outfit design event, this event didn't take too long since the situation didn't arise where I couldn't contact a winner!! Everyone responded quickly so this official post took less time to happen. "She wants to wear this outfit" category: no winner "I want her to wear this outfit" category: Leon(be~)-nim "Almost made it" category: Lemon(sn~)-nim, Lily of the Valley(in~)-nim, dk~nim (no nickname) (4x dress teasers) (The ones who participated in a private post didn't want to show their designs, so I'm only going to show a glimpse of their dresses. It doesn't matter if the winners want to personally disclose their dresses on their own!) So four people won! Congratulations! (sticker - Cony thumbs up) The design that won the "I want her to wear this outfit" category will be shown on Brilith sometime during Season 3. (There won't be any special episodes in Season 3, so she'll be wearing it in the main story!) All the winners have been notified, so I took down my earlier notice. I will be repeating some important info. There is no winner for the "She wants to wear this outfit" category. Regarding that, some of you were disappointed and told me that I should've told you the criteria for selection for this contest. If I did that, then were certainly would've been several winners! But if that happened, then this contest would simply become one where the artist who draws and designs well wins... It wouldn't matter if they were really interested in Kubera, or how much they like the character Brilith. If it was someone who makes dress designs for a living, they could just submit designs they've made already and win that way...! But shouldn't it really...not be like that? T_T For me, events like "Find the Hidden Currygoms" and surprise quizzes in the blog are to maintain interest in Kubera and encourage everyone to read it again and again... The same goes for the Brilith outfit design event. The most important thing about this event is finding the right design for Brilith. That will require that you have a lot of interest in the story and Brilith, and I wanted someone like that to win. Draw Brilith in her 20s in an outfit under the category "She wants to wear this outfit" or "I want her to wear this outfit", using hints for the design presented from the story. All this was stated in the original event notice. As a result, most readers drew her outfits based on Agni's tastes in Episode 84 (short and in shades of red) for the "I want her to wear this outfit" category. On the contrary, few people drew designs according to Brilith's tastes for the "She wants to wear this outfit" category, and so this one was cancelled. I didn't state the criteria for selection and only mentioned that they were presented in the story, and I wanted to choose one that wasn't about how well you draw, but how much you understand the character. I would like a little understanding. T_T Thank you... Brief News What I'm doing these days is work that's related to the Kubera audio drama and editing ''Kubera'' Volume 7 (+ the second printed Goo Bera installment). The audio drama wasn't released according to the schedule I posted earlier (those who pre-ordered should've received a message a week ago...) The release is taking longer so it'll be of higher quality. (What is the audio drama? Please read this. The pre-order period is over, though... blog post link) Actually, it doesn't matter if it's part of the main story or just a side story. The information is obvious to me because I'm the author, but I just want to listen to the voices over and over... so that's what I'm doing hehehehehe (I'm laughing because I like it too much.) I will give more details once the audio drama goes on sale. Thank you! N17 (Ran, after a 1-year time skip...) hehehe (This blog post about fan messages and an art book that Currygom received has been translated at the Kubera FanCafe here. The organizers went to LINE Webtoons' comments and Batoto's forum to ask the English-reading fans to contribute to the books as well.) Kubera Audio Drama on sale! + pictures The reason Rana was attracted to Ran I recommend that you re-read Ep.2-149. + It's been a while since I made an official post on this, but for those who are unaware, I'll mention it again. The content of my blog posts cannot be copied and pasted anywhere else with the exception of those which I allow. Please view images such as these only on my blog, and don't put them anywhere else... Thank you! (On the wiki, we have chosen to provide just transcripts of the comic panels for this article. You can follow the links to view the original images.) Difficult Jobs in Kubera - The Priest of Darkness I originally wrote the title as Difficult Jobs in Kubera - Priests. I then realized that Claude is also a priest. (Even the artist forgets Claude's job since he's never doing it...) So I specified the Priest of Darkness. Hehehe I'm working on the printed volumes, the story for Season 3 of Kubera, character designs, and background art. Originally I was going to show you a small image of Leez and Yuta from Season 3... but it looked too spoilerish, so I'm going to delay that. I used this image of Laila instead, which I had planned on uploading later. I'll have an official post about Volume 7 soon. The Daily Life of Goo Bera section will have about 70 images and the main story will have over 100. Volume 7 will be exceptional. Thank you for always cheering me on. (sticker - I love you) N19 Siera: There's a good reason for it... Airi: Did you know that Laila-unni is participating this time? Siera: ?! Airi: Lutz-oppa will also be coming... Siera's thoughts: Give up... Just give up now }} He was so looking forward to participating, but it's all over~ T_T What would be the outcome of this Fighter Tournament? Choi Maru: Let’s just eat lunch… I’m starving. }} In addition, The Daily Life of Goo Bera will be included in Kubera Volume 7! ''Kubera'' Volume 7 News On the cover of Kubera Volume 7 is a solitary fiery Agni! As I announced earlier, there will be 70 images for The Daily Life of Goo Bera (2nd part) and more than 100 extra images in the main story (I tried to count every one of them but kept miscounting, so I gave up... T_T) There's an additional setting section, but it's not very interesting. It's the background info on when Brahma made the barrier system... (trading cards preview image) Wouldn't it be sad if there were no new supplemental cards? These are only glimpses but you should be able to recognize everyone...but it's no fun if I show you everything, so it's just a small preview, hehe. Like always, there will be two random cards included in the first edition prints. Kubera Volume 7 will be published sometime in mid-August. I will make another official announcement once the exact publication date is set. Thank you! (sticker - Moon - thumbs up) ''Kubera'' Volume 7 is Out!! (Volume 7 copies plus fanned-out trading cards) Kubera Volume 7! I just received them and read through it quickly and now I'm posting about it. I really like the cover I drew. Hehe. I deliberately placed the cards on the left so they're hard to see. It's no fun if you see everything here... (sticker - Moon grin) Notice the two cards with a lot of red in the image? As many of you guessed, there are two Agni cards: the Sword of Hellfire version and the Fire Assimilation version. (image text: Sneak peek of Kubera 7 cards) As usual, there are two random cards included with each first-run printed volume. Of course, you can still get the flop card, and for the first time it has a character drawn on it. The flop card always has a currygom, so which character was drawn with the currygom? (image text: Extra scenes in Kubera 7) In Volume 7 there were more than 100 images added to the main story... There are a few snippets here. There was nothing added to the story itself, but some scenes were needed to allow the story to flow naturally, or to connect pages where there was too much dialogue/too few scenes. So the images were added for reasons such as those. (Goo Bera: ????? The Daily Life of Goo Bera in Kubera Vol. 7) The Daily Life of Goo Bera contains around 70 images and appears at the end of the book. Following the last page of Goo Bera is more background information about events before and after the barrier stone was created. I thought about adding information on the water channels, but decided that it would be better to include it in Volume 8. (online Korean book pre-ordering information skipped) The estimated delivery date is slightly different for each bookstore, but for the most part it will be on August 19~20. The brick-and-mortar stores will have it later than that? Thank you for pre-purchasing the book before you actually get it... I'm sorry I'm the only one who got my copy so quickly. Hehehehe T_T T_T Her survival Please note that you don't have to worry too much about the possible question of basic survival. It was already answered in Season 1. Leez slept very well in a place that looked a lot like the sura realm... (For those of you who can't remember, please read the story again!) The problem is... other than than basic survival. Yeah... If Asha were a man I suddenly had this thought. In the beginning, there were many who bemoaned the fact that Asha was a woman, and demanded that I change her into a man. Of course I never would have, but what if I really did it? If I had changed Asha's gender to male, would the story have progressed the same? Male Asha could become more popular than she is now. They would be a major couple where he would treat the heroine like a fool, ignore her, worry whether or not he should kill her or choke her, slap her face, slice her body with Marut magic, endlessly verbally abuse her, and for the final kick, tell her "I killed your father" or something just as horrible, make everyone who ships them as a major couple descend into collective chaos and confusion, and finally, dislike the fact that the main female character is a gold spoon (wealthy/advantaged) by birth and so wants to make her into a dirt spoon (poor/disadvantaged), so he kills the person who would become his future father-in-law, and this terrible past will be revealed...!!!! (sticker - worried Moon) ?????????? What's this... Am I wrong to think that this would become an even more dangerous story than the present one...? ''Kubera'' Volume 8 news + webtoon shop merchandise news (image - small clip of Taraka) I'm editing Kubera Vol. 8 and adding the final touches. (The image above will be included.) I'm drawing the backgrounds for Season 3 at the same time, which is delaying the printed book... T_T T_T The last pages will have 4-panel comics, and in the supplement will be background info on the water channels as well as two other settings. If I'm to mention one thing about Season 3 of Kubera, it's that the drawing style will change a lot. At the moment, my style is unsuited for Season 3... You'll find out why when you see the first episode of Season 3...(!) Lastly, I'm introducing some merchandise from the webtoon store. They're not entirely new, however... Do you recall when I originally announced the iPhone cases? Many of you asked if there are non-iPhone cases, and... they're out now. They came out. webtoon store link You can check out the link above. But the pictures were drawn for iPhones, so it might look a little strange on phones without the Apple logo (especially Leez, drawn to look like she's holding the apple...) I was planning on drawing lots of new artwork for new items for the webtoon store during this hiatus, but now I have so much work to do, I can't work on merchandise anymore. Ugh T_T The King of reading Kubera from the beginning! event, Nov. 6~8 (image - Leez holding a "Quiz" sign) This is a guerilla event. If you regularly visit my blog, you would've already seen parts 1~5 of this event. For the first four, I ran the events and announced when they would be updated. But this time, I'm running it unannounced. All the questions are derived from the entire Kubera webtoon series. Also, you cannot find any information that could come up from searching the internet. As the title says, "The King of reading Kubera from the beginning!" is a good event for those who've read a lot of Kubera and know where something would be in which episode. The first question will be added to the replies of this blog post soon after (the question will appear as a reply!) In order to participate in this event, you need to reply to the reply containing the question I submitted. When you make the reply, you must set it to private, so only I can read it. If you make it public, I'll delete it without notification whether or not it's correct! So make sure it's private! Oh, the prizes will be mentioned when I post the questions! Whoever gives the correct answer can also answer the other questions. I'll give away a prize if you're the first to get it right. (Questions and answers TBA) Question #1 (prizes are Kubera printed Volume 7 + two trading cards from Vol.7 of your choice): The winner is Einheria. Congratulations! Question #2 (prizes are two cards from printed Vol.4~7 or five random cards) The winner is Binaerim. Congratulations! Question #3 (prizes are two flop cards): The winner is Soomin. Congratulations! Hmm... I was originally going to make it four questions, but... I realized I didn't have enough prizes to give out. T_T I have to set aside prizes for the "Find the hidden Currygoms" event, and Kubera Vol. 8 still isn't out... Sadly, I need to end this guerilla event here! Thank you for participating! (sticker - Moon making a heart) That's right (image - Kasak and Yuta): (From the supplement of Kubera Vol. 8) (Note: It's a Pokémon reference. ~Tierra) I thought that some of you would feel bad about missing the guerilla event if it stays as the top (newest) entry of this blog, so I'll push it down by adding this post. I'm also promoting the printed book, Volume 8. (sticker - grinning Moon) (Update) There were commenters who compared him to Maruna, so I'm adding him, too. This is also from Vol.8. Hehe (image - Gandharva held up by the collar by Maruna) There is some dialogue here, but I left it out. Check it out in the printed book! ''Kubera'' Volume 8 News~! On the cover this time are Yuta and Leez. Haha... It's pink pink... (image - Sneak peek of Kubera Vol. 8 cards) As always, there are 8 character cards and 1 flop card. Of course, there are more images added to the main story, and as Extras there are 12 episodes of 4-panel mini comics. In addition, there is more background info on the water channels, Part 2 of the background info on the gods (Part 1 was in Vol. 4), and additional transcendental skills. Oh, and... I will tell you more details when Kubera Vol. 8 comes out~! As for Kubera Season 3... I can't tell you the exact date yet. T_T I mentioned at the end of the last webtoon episode that it would be Early 2017, and I said Spring on my blog... I think it will be sometime in between. I'll tell you more about Season 3 soon. Thank you for your patience. (sticker - smiling shiny Moon) ''Kubera'' Season 3 News - 1 (sticker - smiling shiny Moon) Thank you for your patience. Here I am with some news about Kubera Season 3. First of all, some of you are concerned because I said that there will be changes in my art style in Season 3. I'm providing a sample here to show you that I didn't make any drastic changes. What will change a lot is the layout the images, and not so much the artwork itself. (image - new Leez) Some of you were confused about Leez's outfit in Season 2. The appearance of her outfit in insights of the future and how it looks in the latter part of Season 2 are quite different. So, some of you asked me if her outfit design has changed... Hahaha Of course, the design hasn't changed. I figured that the adult outfit would be too much for Leez to wear considering that she is relatively young (17). So I dressed her for the latter part of Season 2 in a way that was slightly different than the earlier version. In Season 3, Leez will appear almost like she does in the insights. But... Oh... Some of you found Leez's adult outfit embarrassing, even though it was only briefly shown in insights... I figured that if the brief appearances bother you, it would be even worse when she wears it long-term. It would be sad to be unable to continue reading the webtoon because of the main character's outfit... T_T So for this reason, Leez's outfit in Season 3... is going to be slightly different from before... and she will be covered up a bit more. ^_^ (image - background scene/house blackline) I'll give you another preview, since my background scenes in Season 2 received more criticism than the action scenes. I never have enough time to draw the backgrounds. (A complicated one takes an entire day to draw T_T) I used the same background scenes again and again, like how one would make soup stock from bones, but there were no new background scenes in the second half of the season, and even I can't accept this situation, hahaha. So I'm drawing a lot of background scenes as I prepare for Season 3...... Whose house is that? Please check it out in Kubera Season 3! Notice Kubera Vol. 8 is out~! (translation in progress) ''Kubera'' Season 3 News - 2 (translation in progress) References Category:Currygom's blog